ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery
Gallery Magazine Scans Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark Category:Images Others Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga as seen in New Ultraman Retsuden 1st opening Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga appears in the special to face Zagi 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appearance in the Ultraman Ginga Special Theather tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean-killer vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1476227 477833302336533 2138879072 n.jpg 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg 1452510 477832602336603 1084135550 n.jpg|Ginga and first appearance of Ultraman Dark 1450762 478188705634326 1710048618 n.jpg|Ginga's victory over Galberos Ultraman Ginga 22.jpg Ginga across Shot 2.jpg Ginga Deflecting.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg Ginga struck.jpg|Ginga zapped by Eleking Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Ultraman-ginga36.jpg ginga 03.png vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|The Ultimate Team. Ultraman Ginga and Jean Nine. Galaxy_GINGA.png Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero maxresdefault (1).jpg spark_doll_sp_ginga_7color.jpg|Ginga alternate form doll except the final form Raibow. Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 1512769 653845427992088 191539910 n.jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg AJ201305060044M.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg GingaElect_Pose.jpg awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Ginga, lost? At the end of Episode 11. Just rumoured 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga appeared in somekind of Stage Show or a Movie Ginga shoot 344.jpg|Ginga got shoot by Jean Killer. image48585857.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga releasing its fireballs. imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Dark 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes Ginga shot by Darker Gale.jpg|Ginga being shot by Darker Gale. Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped on by Darker Gale. Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga about to resize his true height Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg main Ginga.png Ginga prepares.jpg|Ginga prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Ginga Spark 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Ginga was shown fighting Chaos Ultraman (Cosmos) 1497771 491206597665870 1253424652 n.jpg|Ginga and Darker Gale potraying the latest Ultraman Ginga DVD cover Ending.JPG img_1542008_64470628_5.JPG 1488836_491824794270717_1400431462_n.jpg 1525007_491826044270592_963682710_n.jpg 1511270_492171550902708_1519003020_n.jpg Ginga prepares to charged Ginga Especially to full power.jpg|Ginga charging the Ginga Especially to full power. Ginga Especially.jpg|Ginga Especially charging. Ginga Especially 3445788.jpg|Ginga Especially at full power. ginga-hikaru.jpg|Ginga and Hikaru BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Ginga seems lifeless, Misuzu laying down beside Ginga in opposite position First fight we.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Lugiel the first time. Ginga figthinhh.jpg|Ginga prepares to fight Dark Lugiel Ginga 34567809.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel(You can see the Darkness Spark in Dark Lugiel's hand) Ginga sujsjshsh.jpg|Ginga fighting(You can see the Ginga Spark in Ginga hand) WkakasujsUlt.jpg|Ginga kicking Dark Lugiel. imagewjwissnsnsii.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel injured after the attack. Ginga preparing..jpg imagesjsjsjisnnjii.jpg|Ginga prepares the clash the Ginga spark with Darkness Spark. Ultraman-Ginga 3.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg imageajajakskjmj.jpg|Barrier(Episode 11) 1525570_493149584138238_1823676758_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga in Stage Show in Christmas/ Xmas Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg imagewaaiiajajna.jpg|Ginga got hit by Gravity Zagi. Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg imagejsjjn.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King imagewnnwhwj.jpg|Ginga in the volcano. imagebshshss.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Zagi in the volcano. image123455888.jpg|Ginga fighting Zagi in the desert. imagendde.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot used in the desert. Ginga vs AM n Ze.png Ginga 2339:9:3.jpg|Ginga wanted to shoot Ultraman Dark down. 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Ultraman Ginga, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger & Kamen Rider Gaim.jpg Ginga vs Magma.jpg|Ginga vs Alien Magma. Ginga 3 thousand..jpg Best Shot..jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Ginga 92828282.jpg Gigna 95543.jpg Category:Images